1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a closure apparatus for portable computers, and in particular to a magnetic closure apparatus for portable computers. With magnetic attraction and repulsion force, the present invention allows users to lock (referring to a portable computer in a closed position) and unlock (referring to a portable computer in an open position) their portable computer. Moreover, it is also applicable to portable computers with 180-degree reversible top housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanical latches are commonly applied among portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, electronic dictionaries, PDAs (personal digital assistants), electronic books, and PDA based stock reporters, to allow users to lock and unlock portable devices comprising two parts; the display or top housing and the base housing or the computer system. Referring to FIG. 1, a perspective view of a prior art mechanical latch for a portable computer is illustrated. When latch hook 2 and latch hole 7 are latched, the first housing member 4 and second housing member 3 are in a closed position, as shown in FIG. 1. Using latch 1 enables users to disengage the closed position between latch hook 2 and latch hole 7. Users grasp the second housing member 3 and lift it upwardly to direct it to the open position.
Considerable progress has been made in portable computer applications and designs in recent years, which have in turn presented computer engineers with new challenges. As such, conventional designs such as mechanical latches have come to seem inadequate relative to the latest portable computer applications. For example, a mechanical latch is unable to lock and unlock a portable computer when it has a 180-degree reversible second housing member. Because a mechanical latch involves engaging the latch hook and latch hole to close a portable computer, the addition of a second housing member to a portable computer with a 180-degree reverse, means that a conventional mechanical latch cannot be used. This is true because after reversal the portable computer panel 5 faces down and the portable computer bezel 6 faces up. In such a situation the latch hook on the front side on the second housing member and latch hole on the first housing member are placed in a back to back position, making the engagement of the latch hook and latch hole unworkable. Accordingly, the portable computer cannot be closed properly.
When the prior art mechanical latch is engaged, in a closed position, it leaves a small gap between first housing member 4 and second housing member 3, which creates an aesthetically unpleasing appearance. In addition, when the portable computer is in an open position, latch hook 2 is exposed and may potentially damage the portable computer by tangling with other objects or wires around the work area.
The object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic closure apparatus for portable computers used to bring the first housing member and second housing member of a portable computer to a closed position. By moving the sliding member on the second housing member, the magnetic member on the second housing member is moved, generating a relative displacement between the magnetic members on the first and the second housing members. As a result, the magnetic attraction and repulsion between the two sliding members can be used to bring the first housing member and second housing member to closed and open positions respectively.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic closure apparatus for portable computers, which is also applicable to a portable computer with a 180-degree reversible second housing member. By moving the sliding member on the second housing member, the magnetic member on the second housing member is moved and generates a relative displacement between the magnetic member on the first and second housing members. As a result, the magnetic attraction and repulsion between the two sliding members can be used to bring the first housing member and second housing member to closed and open positions respectively.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide portable computers with a magnetic closure apparatus to ensure the first housing member and the second housing member of the portable computer are firmly closed, whilst at the same time avoiding potential damage resulting from accidents caused by an exposed latch hook tangling with objects or wires in the work area.